


There was nothing cute about it

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: GW2020, M/M, Meet-Cute, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	There was nothing cute about it

"C’mon, Ian,” Mickey grumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably, “you can’t tell people stuff like that.”

They had been sitting in a Sizzlers for there annual anniversary dinner; ever since they got married two years ago Ian had declared they would go on the first date that they never got. Ian must have been beaming because the young hipster waitress who wanted to acknowledge her Allyship for them and also asked them why they were there, and how they met. All a bit too invasive for mickey who just wanted his mega bacon Burger.

However Ian was all too happy to provide details Mickey wished he hadn't. " What? I altered some of the facts, didn't need to scare her,” he said with a smirk “just enough info to make her smile and let us get to our meal." 

“Yeah And when you say it like that, it sounds like a… a cute meet” Mickey huffed. 

"So?"

Mickey had a blank look on his face as if to say you know what Ian font be an idiot. "There was nothing cute about how we met, how we got here.” he grabbed the plastic glass filled with more ice cubes than coke. Hoping to swallow down the feelings that were creeping up.

"No we ain't gonna be features in any rom-coms." Ian had his fair share of know how those stories went having two sister and it being one of Mandy's guilty pleaaures. He knew music didn't fill the air with angles and harps with every time they shared moments together. A lot of their relationship was rough uphill battle. With denial, fights, mistakes, and family drama to say the least. 

“Whatever,” Mickey didn't want to ruin this night; he still felt like it was his fault it didn't happen the first time around. “But could you stop telling the part where I stole chocolate bars just to see you squirm."

“That is the truest part of our story,” Ian looked like a hurt puppy that Mickey would want him to edit that part out. “ I already leave out so much; the beating of other men back when you were too scarred to be with me, coming out to your father, coming to find me in jail…"

“Normal people don't have so much blood and trauma in their love story" Mickey felt ridiculous having to even say it . "People don't need to know I'm a criminal they won't let us eat here"

“former criminal" Ian corrected.

“I know that,” his words came out with a snap.

“And we are together because you rebelled against everything you knew to have everything you knew you wanted." 

"Awwww" their conversation was interrupted as plates where placed down infront of them, scooting away not to ruin the moment. 

“And I’m grateful for that, believe me,” Ian added in a hushed voice. 

"Maybe you can add that I did fight off guys that were wrong for you. It makes me sound like a possessive stalker but woman seem to think it's romantic and eat that shit up in movies." Proving he had seen his fair share of romance movies with his sister 

"He's not wrong" the waitress chuckled coming back around to check on their food. Which Mickey thought was a cop out she had definitely been listening in and knee he hadn't taken a bite yet.

“yoy two are just the cutest" she said, genuinely. “you picked the right guy didn't ya" smiling at Ian. 

Ian looked pleased taking his gaze away from her to look at Mickey. His thumb tracing over Mickey's skin. “Yeah, I did.”


End file.
